Final Fantasy IX: Another Story
by HollowOmega
Summary: This is kinda of a Re Write if you will of Final Fantasy IX with an OC thrown into the Mix. It is an Idea I have been running in my head for a while. None The Less Enjoy. Oc/Beatrix Zidane/Dagger. I do not own any of these characters I am just using them for my story.
1. Prolouge

The theater ship lead by the group known as The Tantalus The fat queen known as Queen Brahne was furious that Princess Garnet was being Kidnapped as she was ordering the knights of Alexandria to get in postion before fireing the Chain Canons as Suddenly a young male with brown hair in a theif outfit and monkey tail came running past with Guards after his ass as the second Monkey Theif looked over to see the man running towards them.

"Devon! Brother hurry up we need to get out of here!" Zidane the leader of the group or at least he thought so shouted as Devon nodded before running as fast as he could as he jumped before clamping onto the edge of the ship as the front of it rammed over a part of Alexandria as they were over the city as Devon looked down before looking at his brother.

"Zidane! hand me my sword you all need to get out of here with the Princess. I am going to create a Diversion if you can come back when the Coast is clear and WHOA!" Suddenly a chain Spear thing speared the ship near Devon barley missing him as one of his hands slipped off.

"No. Come on Devon you're coming with us!" Zidane said trying to reach for him as Devon shook his head before speaking towards him.

"No. Zidane we have a mission to complete and it is to get Garnet out of here don't worry we will meet again Until than though Brother..." Devon said letting go jumping off the ship landing back of head first onto a house before sliding off the house smacking his head on concrete he was gonna be ok but things were gonna take a turn for Zidane's group anyways.

As the Ship got away The queen ordered her General to find any signs of the group. She did however, the thing was due to the fall his memory was gone as the General of Alexandria Beatrix made her way back to the queen she saluted before speaking towards her.

"My Queen. One of the group did not make it out of Alexandria. Devon Tribal is his name but he may of be some use to us. It seems after the fall his Memories have been completely Wiped" Beatrix reported as Brahne the queen of Alexandria gave a small smirk.

"Another General For our Army Perhaps Beatrix?" The queen asked as She nodded. An Army could always use more than one General that was for sure. "Good than go re write his memories bring him into the castle by force if must but I want him Alive. He will become very useful. Time for a test of your acting skills no Beatrix?" She asked as The General nodded.

"Agreed My Queen I shall do as you Instruct. ZORN! THORN! Ready a room. General Tribal Makes his return momentarily!" Beatrix ordered as the two jesters smirked and nodded bowing before heading off to do as they were told.

Outside as the Rain fell Devon slowly came back to his feet looking around holding his head. "Ugh where Am I? Hell Who Am I? Just what's been going on?" He wondered before a Female voice shouted at him racing down the Path.

"General Tribal! There you are!" The voice said as Devon turned around to spot Beatrix racing down the Path way. Devon blinked as Beatrix came to a stop saluting before speaking.

"General! It is good to see you are alright seeing that fall I was afraid we lost you. What were you doing with those Thieves trying to kidnap the princess?" She asked keeping her acting face on.

"Huh?" He asked as Beatrix shook her head flipping her hair with a small grin and spoke. "Never mind. Come let us return to the castle the Queen Awaits." She said as Devon jumped back in fighting stance drawing his sword as he spoke towards the General.

"N No! Just Who are you?! and for that matter who am I?!" Devon snapped as Beatrix flipped her hair to the side. She was hoping to avoid hurting the person they were trying to re write his memory's of but the Queen did say he needed to be brought back alive.

"You're Memories have been lost for a while so it understandable why you would act this way. However, We must return to the castle the Queen will explain everything there. However, If you wont come peacefully I will bring you back by force!" Beatrix said drawing her "Save The Queen" Sword.

**(Final Fantasy IX OST "Mystery Sword" Plays as the encounter Animation is shown as Beatrix and Devon are standing across from each other.)**

**Boss Battle**

**Name: Beatrix(Prologue)**

**HP: 1,815**

**MP: 1,734**

**Strength:7**

**Defense:7**

**Evade:1**

**Magic:7**

**Magic Defense:6**

**Magic Evade:2**

**Attack:11**

**Spirit:8**

**Speed:21**

"J Just who are you and who am I Answer me HIYA!" Devon shouted slicing down on Beatrix as she flinched a little taking the Damage.

"Everything will become clear when we return to the castle STOCK!" Beatrix yelled slamming her sword down on Devon as a mass of Electricity shot out dealing some Heavy Damage to Devon.

"D D Damn it!" Devon shouted grabbing a Hi Potion from his back pocket chugging it down before readying his sword and span it around before slicing down on Beatrix as she let out a flinch again. The Kid was good no doubting that when her and her queen re wrote his memories he would make an excellent addition to Alexandria's army.

"I Should of expected no less from you General Tribal..however it seems you're time with the Thieves has made you weak and you have lost some of your sword ability's I taught you. No mater when this is over and your mind is cleared of doubt I will re teach you them for now HAVE AT THEE! LIGHTING SLASH!" Beatrix yelled slicing down on Devon as lighting came down from the sky slicing him as Devon let out a YEOWCH!

"Alright..If I don't make this attack count I am done for here goes!" Devon shouted reading his blade as he ran forward Slicing down as hard as he could on Beatrix landing a CRITICAL HIT! jumping backwards as Beatrix shrugged it off before glaring at Devon.

"Playtime's over General! STOCK BREAK!" Beatrix yelled slicing down on Devon bringing him down to his knees panting as Beatrix spoke.

"It seems hanging around those thieves have made you weaker General but Don't worry I will fix that" Beatrix said as Devon slowly began to faint as Beatrix caught him on her shoulders and smiled. "For now let us return to the castle General" Beatrix said picking him up on her shoulders heading into the castle.

Inside the Castle Beatrix carried Devon up to the Queen's chambers as the queen nodded coughing getting her acting ability's ready more or less as Devon groaned. Slowly opening his eyes as the queen began to speak.

"Oh General Tribal thank god your alive we thought you were dead. You have been missing for years now thank god you're back.." She said putting in a hint of worry in her voice.

"You know me?" He asked the queen of Alexandria who nodded as Beatrix slowly helped him to his feet with a smile as the queen once again began to speak.

"Of course. Next to Beatrix you were my top General. You disappeared after a battle one time I heard your memory had been lost and those blasted Thieves who you were left must of Re wrote your Memories but their plan must of backfired now cause when you fell from the ship your memories with them must of been knocked out and now You're back! I am so relived that you're alive General Tribal!" The Queen said with glee as Devon looked at Beatrix who nodded as In Devon's now haze of a memories it all made sense now.

"T Thank your Your Majesty but what about the Princess What Happened to her?" Devon asked as Queen Brahne shook her head before she began to explain.

"Sadly they used you to Kidnapp the princess and got away before your memories with them were Wiped I have sent Zorn and Thorn off to fetch here with these Creatures they made called Black Waltz. For now do not worry yourself General you must be ready as we will be traveling soon we are looking for some Jewels for the Kingdom you must get back to tip top Shape again and I am sure General Beatrix will help you" The Queen stated as Beatrix nodded.

"Yes. Of course Your Majesty. But First let us get you out of those clothes into your Atire you left here" Beatrix said as She dragged Devon along who nodded as the queen was seen with an evil smirk on her face. All was going according to plan and unknown to Zidane and co things were not looking good for the young man and his friends not good at all.

In the room Zorn and Thorn had prepared Beatrix had done the measurements as Zorn and Thron went and got the uniform. Devon stepped out of the room as Beatrix looked at him and smiled. He had the White General Uniform it was a given with all Generals in the Alexandria Army. He also know wore a dabed garment of the Alexandria Knights metal pants and boots and his sword hilt was on his left side as he was right handed unlike Beatrix who was left. His sword's hilt had a silver center with the Alexandria crest and a gold plating it had a split red and gold part on the Center and a golden hilt parts coming out on the side along with a hole had to be made in the pant for his tail as Beatrix smiled.

"You suit up well General.." She said with a small blush. She would be lieing if she didn't say he didn't look a little cute. Since they were Allies now It didn't hurt right?

"Thanks General now you said you were going to help me learn back my Abilities?" Devon asked as Beatrix nodded. For the next three hours the two Generals began training with each other and one by one he was learning back his Skills as Beatrix had told him. Once they had finished and Exited Beatrix smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome Back General Tribal" She said with a grin as Devon nodded with a chuckle.

"Glad to be back now shouldn't we get going? Her Majesty said she wanted to see us after our training was done right?" Devon asked as Beatrix nodded.

"Yes Her Majesty did wish to see us once you were at full Strength again let us go General" Beatrix said as Devon nodded as the two Generals head up the stairs before entering the Thrown room seeing the queen fanning herself as the two got in front of her and Saluted as the queen spoke.

"Ah General Tribal I see you're back to your full Strength that is good to know. Now than we must prepare my friend Kuja is on his way we are about to launch an attack on that pathatic Rat invested Kingdom known as Burmecia. With you back at our Side along side Beatrix is to easy but with Kuja's Black Mages it will be a cake walk" The Queen said with a grin.

"Burmecia huh? That Rat Invested Kingdom is a threat to Alexandria Your Majesty?" Devon asked as the queen nodded before speaking.

"Yes they do. They hold the Jewel to Alexandria's victory over the other Kingdoms. There are Four in all Garnet holds one but I have sent Kuja's black waltz after her and knowning that Idiot Albert he will be trying to bring her back for the "Good Of The Kingdom" either way Garnet will be ours sooner or later for now we must head to Burmecia the Kingdom of Eternal Rain" She explained as Devon and Beatrix saluted.

"At Once Your Majesty. General let us depart with Her Majesty" Devon stated as Beatrix nodded in agreement with a small smile on her face.

"Agreed General Tribal let us Depart" Beatrix said as the two headed out of the Throne room as The Queen got up with a smirk heading out as well to board the Red Rose and head for their Target Burmecia.


	2. Attack on Burmecia

Zidane and Company were heading towards Burmecia. Dagger as she was called now but others knew her as Princess Garnet was heading towards the Castle while Beatrix and Devon had helped invade Burmecia. The Rat infested Kingdom was now empty as the Burmecia's were forced to fled as Beatrix and Devon stood near the Queen a Mystery man to most Known as Kuja to others walked forward holding his arms out feeling the rain from Burmecia's weather before chuckleing a little bit to himself before he began to speak towards the three.

"I find this rain quite pleasant..It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory" Kuja said with a smile as Devon simply chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that Kuja I wouldn't really call this a victory those Rats fled once me and Beatrix started the Attack you and you're black mages just quickened their flee from this City" Devon explained.

"Agreed Devon. These Rats had no idea what they were getting into but now it is all over" Beatrix explained flipping her hair to the side as Kuja chuckled before Brahne began to speak.

"This is a Great Victory for Alexandria. With your black mages and Devon and Beatrix's Strength this Conquest was almost to easy to the point of boring. My only Concern now is finding the King Of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all and prevent these Rats from ever rising up again!" Brahne stated before turning to her Generals.

"Beatrix,Devon What's taking so long?!" She asked as Devon was the first to speak.

"I don't know Your Majesty. Beatrix Ordered Zorn and Thron the Perimeter but there has been no word so far. I knew we should not of trusted those clowns to do a General's job" Devon said with a sigh shrugging his shoulder's shaking his head as Beatrix nodded.

"Agreed. By your leave Your Majesty Me and Devon shall Join the search" Beatrix said flipping her hair as her and Devon were about to leave before Kuja chuckled a little as the two blinked turning around towards the Sinister man as he began to speak.

"You're wasting your time" Kuja said as Devon looked at him placing a hand on his hilt in confusion and spoke.

"Huh?" He asked followed by Beatrix. "What?" She asked as Kuja chuckled once again before speaking to the two Generals.

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They have problem moved to the sandy tree house by now. So you see it's too late the king has already turned tail and fled." Kuja said with a shrug of his shoulders as Queen Brahne's eyes widened.

"Sandy Tree House? Surely you don't mean Cleyra?! It will be quite Difficult if they have escaped to Cleyra.." Brahne stated as Devon crossed his arms.

"Cleyra huh...thing just got more difficult than I would of Liked..." Devon stated as Beatrix nodded in agreement.

"Yes...If they have escaped to Cleyra it will be impossible to attack with that sand storm" Beatrix commented as Brahne growled at the situation that just presented it's self.

"Sneaky Little Rats! Kuja what do you think? Surely with your powers there must be something you can do." She snapped in anger.

"Of Course Your Majesty. I will Present a marvelous display of my power. I am most Certain you will be pleased. General Tribal General Beatrix I was wondering if you could gather you're troops near Cleyra" Kuja asked as Devon nodded.

"Of course. Me and Beatrix will make sure the Royal Army is ready by the Sandy Tree house ready to exterminate those rats" He said as Beatrix nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't of said it better myself Devon. Anyways yes we will have the troops ready by Cleyra.." Beatrix said. However Suddenly two Burmecia Soilders came rushing over unknown to the two a group had jumped down to go help as they spoke.

"Burmecia will never fall prepare to die you Fiends!" One shouted as Devon laughed before speaking.

"You wish to fight us? Beatrix and Devon of Alexandria?" Devon asked as the two General's had their hands on the hilt of their Swords.

"D Devon?! B Beatrix?!" The man asked in shock his face going white in fear as Beatrix shook her head in a sighing motion before speaking.

"I commend you for your Courage but Me and Devon will show no mercy" She said Suddenly however two figures dropped down from the Sky as the queen Kuja Devon and Beatrix turned around as Zidane one of the figures spoke.

"**HOLD IT!**" He shouted as The solders ran past them as they spotted a read coated figure with a spear in hand. One of Burmecia's Dragon Knights no dobut. Her name was Freya as she spoke.

"You'll have to deal with us first!" She said turning to the Solider's. "Go! Find The King! Protect him with your Life!" Freya said as the Solider nodded as he fled Zidane shouted towards Devon.

"Devon what the hell are you doing working for the old Hag?! Brother what's gotten into you!" Zidane shouted as Devon humphed before speaking.

"I see the Peasant has shown his face. I have been waiting to pay you back for what you did boy" Devon stated as Zidane blinked before Beatrix spoke up.

"You really thought you could get away with re writing the Memories of an Alexandria Royal General Boy. Don't make me laugh" Beatrix stated as Zidane's eyes widened in shock putting two and two together.

'His memory was wiped during that fall giving the queen the chance to Re Write Devon's memories?! Damn It that means nothing I say will get though to him shit..' Zidane muttered as Devon let out a laugh at the two who were standing before him and Beatrix.

"Hahaha..looking at you fools we've never been so humiliated in all our life" Devon said as Suddenly the Black Mage Viv and the Blue Mage/frog thingy Quina came rushing in as Devon and Beatrix drew their swords as Beatrix spoke.

"Alone I have killed 100 Solders Single Handedly. Devon has Slaughtered half of the Burmecia population here today. Together we have shed more blood than you can produce. To us you four are nothing More than Insects!" Beatrix shouted.

**(Final Fantasy IX OST "Sword Of Dobut" Plays as the encounter Animation is shown as Devon and Beatrix are shown on one side while Zidane Vivi Freya and Quina are shown on the other)**

**Boss Battle**

**Name: Beatrix**

**HP: 3,630**

**MP: 3,467**

**Strength:11**

**Defense:10**

**Evade:1**

**Magic:11**

**Magic Defense:12**

**Magic Evade:4**

**Attack:22**

**Spirit:16**

**Speed:41**

**Name: Devon**

**HP:3,722**

**MP:2,045**

**Strength:15**

**Defense:13**

**Evade:1**

**Magic:17**

**Magic Defense:11**

**Magic Evade:18**

**Attack:24**

**Spirit:15**

**Speed:35**

"You should of fled with the rest of these Rats. Fool" Devon stated as Freya growled preparing her spear while Vivi prepared his staff Zidane prepared his Daggers and Quina prepared his Fork.

"You two generals and you're fat queen will regret trespassing on Burmecia Territory. Zidane's brother or not I can not forgive you for destroying this wonderful Kingdom" Freya stated as Beatrix laughed.

"Ha! You have no idea what you're up against. Behold the Might Of The Alexandrian Royal Army" Beatrix stated before charging forward and slashing on Freya before the Dragon knight jumped up in the air disappearing.

"Wake up Devon You're being used! **FIRE!**" Vivi shouted as a spell of fire surrounded Devon as the man shrugged it off and let out a laugh.

"Used? Oh I was being used alright but it was by that Peasant Zidane and his group of thieves. Release the Princess back to us and we **MAY** spare you're life!" Devon shouted bringing his sword up before launching a blast of shock energy towards Vivi who let out a cry of pain panting.

"H He's strong Zidane..." Vivi groaned as Zidane's eyes widened in shock at the Power his brother just let lose. He knew the Queen had done some Major re writing of his Brother's memories but that power was just...it was to much to comprehend.

"Yoink!" Zidane called stealing something from his brother as Devon growled. "You sneaky little Pesent you will regret that!" Devon shouted as Beatrix raced forward before Slashing down a thunder Slash on Zidane as he let out a cry of pain panting.

"These Two...one was bad but two..this wont end well..." Zidane muttered to himself as Quina spoke. "I protect everyone with Magic Armor. MIGHTY GAURD!" Quina called covering everyone in the party with Protect and Shell.

"**DIE!**" Freya called from the Sky Spearing Beatrix from the Sky as she just shrugged off the attack.

"Impressive but not good enough **SHOCK!**" Beatrix yelled as she focused her sword before launching a powerful blast towards Freya as Vivi began casting a spell.

"**SLOW!**" Vivi shouted casting a spell that tried to slow down time on Devon and Beatrix but to no luck as it just phased past them.

"Enough of this foolishness Devon let us end this! **STOCK BREAK!**" Beatrix yelled running forward slicing downward as a giant electric blast blasting all four of them as they panted slowly getting up as Devon charged forward.

"**Climhazzard!**" Devon yelled slicing downward knocking the four back against the wall before they fell down on the ground panting in pain.

"Ignorant fools..." Devon and Beatrix muttered sheathing their blades.

"How Ridiculously weak..and you claim yourself as my brother Peasant? I find that hard to believe" Devon said as Beatrix sighed shaking her head before speaking.

"Isn't there anyone worthy of facing the Mightiest Duo in All of Alexandria?" Beatrix asked as Queen Brahne laughed before speaking.

"Beatrix. Devon go prepare my ship I want to have a word with the Pesent before we take off to Cleyra." The Queen said as Beatrix and Devon saluted before speaking.

"Yes My Queen/At Once Your Majesty" The two Generals said in Unison before leaving as The queen walked over towards Zidane and co and scoffed.

"You can forget getting your Precious little brother back boy. We covered all angles his Memory as it stands now is Permanent" She stated with a laugh before leaving as Kuja stayed behind.

"Now what do we have Here. Another Filthy rat and the General's Brother? This Play has just gotten a whole lot more interesting.." Kuja said with a grin before heading over to his Silver Dragon before taking off to the sky.


End file.
